Aiyaa Fifthteen Years
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: After Fiyero's death, Elphaba finds herself facing the next greatest challenge in her life, and she's ready to face the challenge head on. Songfic to Aiyaa Four Thousand Years from the Hetalia Vol. 8 soundtrack: China. You DON'T need to know the song! R&R


**Okay, so I should probably explain to my lateness on Nothing is What it Seems... I've just run into a wall for a minute there, but I am working on it!**

**So, to make up for the wait, I present you another songfic! *the first part of Beethoven's 5th Symphony* Dun dun dun dunnnnn. *sigh* When am I ever going to learn?**

**So a background of this song: This song is seen on the 8th character disc of my favorite anime (not of all time, Wicked's claimed that spot!) Hetalia: Axis Powers and also known as Hetalia: World Series. The character is China and he sings the song "Aiyaa Four Thousand Years."**

**I was listening to the song and thought, _Hey, maybe I could turn this into a Wicked fic_ and this idea was born. **

**Please note that the word _aru_ that comes up quite a bit in this story, is not really of that great significance to the song, this song was translated from Japanese so some people might already know what "aru" means.**

**Oh, and the middle part is supposed to be a memory, so the song lyrics are regular and Elphaba's thoughts are italicized. Hope this helps!**

**Please, I don't mean to offend anybody at any time, place, or whatever the circumstances!**

**Info: Take a musical verse Elphaba and put her in after the section of The City Of Emeralds. Fiyero is dead and Sarima fled for her life and that's the middle part of the fic. The other parts are fifth-teen years after the middle and so this is AU. **

**Have a lucky and prosperous New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Hetalia. (I know, it's not that witty, gasp.)**

* * *

><p>Elphaba landed on a nearby hilltop looking over the camp. She sighed as she watched the preparations being done for the next day. After watching over the camp for a few seconds, she lifted her head to the western sky where sun's rays where giving them a warm farewell, until tomorrow. Whether they'd all live to see the sun again tomorrow, was a mystery yet to be unfurled.<p>

_Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers_  
><em>Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.<em>  
><em>On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove.<em>  
><em>In front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!<em>

She closed her eyes and went through the battle plans in her head another time. _We are the caged doves,_ she thought to herself,_ the doves that are different then the rest, but we are still the same being._ She opened her eyes, _and we will fight for it_.

_Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru…_  
><em>How are you? My body hurts all over, aru.<em>  
><em>I will even make new sweets, aru.<em>

Elphaba sat down and winced as searing hot pain stung her body. Their last battle was a few months ago and their group had lost; the Gale Force were able to intercept their plans and they had suffered terribly for it. They where lucky not to have lost any of their troops, but there was no one without wounds.

Elphaba scolded herself and told her to stop worrying, and that everything was going to be fine. They had worked on their plans for about fifth-teen years, and tomorrow was the day that they where going to put their skills to the test. Closing her eyes, she knew that a victory was undeniable.

_When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!_  
><em>As brave as a lion<em>  
><em>My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru.<em>  
><em>Depend on me at any time<em>  
><em>Ai yaa yaa…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Elphaba found herself in a tall forest with bamboo growing out like the wild forest told to children when they where little. She heard a small sound, so she turned and found herself face to face with a little human baby. She picked him up and started cradle him and he, in turn, snuggled closer to her. <em>

The child I found that day within the bamboo  
>I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!<p>

_When the boy was old enough, Elphaba let him ride on her broom with her. He was growing up so quickly and his talents came flowing through him and spilling all over his young soul. She smiled at the fact that she was able to raise him._

_It was one of those rare occasions where the Owl's hoot was soft and the night wind was even softer. She leaned and murmured in his ear, and when he nodded, she pointed up to the full moon in front of them._

Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?  
>Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.<br>This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru.

* * *

><p>Elphaba felt the wind blowing through her hair, almost as if a comforter that her, her son, and all their friends would be alright. She looked off into the horizon and watched the moon bid them luck. She pulled her hair back into her hat and flew down to the Animal camp. She silently nodded to the general and she started to whip through the trees as silently and deadly as a dragon. They had the full moon on their side, granting them a safe passage to and through the Emerald City gate.<p>

_The wind runs through this vast land_  
><em>Proudly, like a dragon<em>  
><em>The star that is suspended on the red is flown high<em>  
><em>And shines on us, aru<em>  
><em>Ai yaa yaa…<em>

The Palace was dead silent that night, as if even the atmosphere knew what was going to happen. Going back to the maps she memorized, she crept towards the Wizard's chamber room with her son and his Dog by her side. She thought about the fact that the Animals had went off and injected the Gale Force members with her special sleeping potion and silently thanked them for their service. She quickly murmured a spell and a faint _click_ could be heard. She sighed inaudibly and went into the unsuspecting man's room.

Looking around, she found herself in a wide array of memories, and somehow, her mother came up in most of them. Elphaba told herself to quit being so gullible and forced her feet to walk towards the Wizard's bed.

In one swift move, she had her son's hands choking the Wizard with his Dog making himself comfortable on his stomach. Elphaba quickly got into a stabbing position.

_In the grief of this unending world_  
><em>Why is it that people fight, aru!<em>  
><em>Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru.<em>  
><em>Leave everything to me!<em>  
><em>Ai yaa yaa…<em>

"Save your breath, your Oziness, or I strike now," Elphaba hissed.

"Please, please, I don't know what you're saying!" The Wizard replied, with enough cowardliness to make a grown person abandon their target, but not her, not today. "I'll do anything, please! Don't kill me!"

"Leave, leave now."

* * *

><p>Elphaba watched as the Wizard's balloon disappeared into the distance for the last time. The healing process has just begun.<p>

She turned to her son and he turned to her. After a few seconds, they embraced, feeling a sense of happiness that things could only get better from here. Liir decided to stay in the Emerald City to help Glinda with ruling Oz while Elphaba wanted to go back to Vinkus to claim her lover's provenance and to lead them to a new happier and fuller life.

"Will we still gaze at the moon when the full moon comes, mama?" He asked after a few minutes later with his face wetting Elphaba's shoulder.

"We will, my boy, we will."

_(Even if our countries are different,_  
><em>If our words are different,<em>  
><em>If our characters are different,<em>  
><em>I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It's very early in the morning (what do you call early, I don't really call anything early in the morning) so please, I would love to hear your input!<strong>

**I should be going now, so see you soon, hopefully with another chapter of Nothing is What it Seems!**


End file.
